darthfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Clonehunter
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! :Master Gump RE: I'd like for them to be improved in accordance with our Manual of Style and the like. I've also counted dozens of grammar and spelling errors made throughout the articles, and yes, even though we're a humor wiki, we'd appreciate it if the articles were organized. Thank you very much and have an Evil-tastic Day. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:52, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Images *Additionally, we're gonna need the copyrights added to the above images as well or you run a risk of getting sued by the creators of said images. Thank you very much and have an Evil-tastic Day. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 01:58, 22 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Um, yeah, grammar.... If that's what you wanna call a humor issue, sure, it can be a grammar problem. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 02:00, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Another image *The copyright's needed for that, as well. — supergeeky1 \ / (''1-800-Burl-Ives'') 02:13, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Chuck Norris *First off: SPEAKING IN CAPS IS VERY LAME. *Secondly: Chuck Norris may only belong on Darthipedia if you somehow make him relevant to Star Wars, and only if you properly categorize your articles *Third: Yes we are quite evil. *And finally: 10 dollar and 50 cent ?!? Unless you are a Vietnamese prostitute don't ask for that kind of money again. You may also want to change your tone when communicating with a fellow user before an administrator takes offense and blocks you from editing for an undisclosed amount of time. Have fun editing Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 15:16, 26 October 2008 (UTC) Multiple accounts Hey I noticed you also edit with the account . Multiple accounts are in most cases not permitted on Darthipedia so I request you pick one account you wish to use on Darthipedia and we will redirect the other account to the one you wish to use. Thanks in advance and have a nice day. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:51, 28 October 2008 (UTC) Re Re Multiple accounts 2008 Better late than never :) also check out our current website at http://darthipedia.com cheers Madclaw ''Keep it simple'' 12:33, December 28, 2012 (UTC)